Could I Finally Be Safe
by vampiress12
Summary: Alternate Version of HGRomance's Story Legend. Katniss was taken by Seneca Snow as a pleasure slave and believes she deserves her treatment. But will a certain band of misfits change her outlook on herself? Could they make her feel safe again?
1. Found

_Background: Peeta Mellark (17 years old), Johanna Mason(19 years old), Gale Hawthorne(18 years old), Finnick Odair(19 years old), and Thresh(20 years old) are all a gang of rebels who steal from the horrible president Snow, and give back to the starving villagers in Pamen. All of them are a family because for whatever reason, they no longer have their's. Katniss Everdeen(17 years old) is a girl from the small village called the Seam with a little sister who she loves more than anything, named Prim(12years old) and a little girl who is their maid but they love like a sister, Rue(12 years old) and a father who taught her to hunt as a child. Her mother left right after Prim was born._

* * *

I hate that man. I hope he burns. He's kept me in this place for months. I still don't understand why I was chosen. My home held many women with no loved ones alive to mourn them. But he chose me, someone with beloved sisters as well as a caring father. I am dead inside. Being without my sisters, is the greatest pain. But i deserved this pain. I was vile and disgusting.

My stomach turned violently, serving to remind me that I cannot recall when my last meal was.

I am covered in bruises and wounds. I wear nothing but my bracelets from the Seam. And my innocence and purity was roughly torn from me. I am worthless now.

I sighed. Then I heard the footsteps. He's coming back. Did he not get enough last night? He takes advantage of my body... every night.

He opened the door and stepped in, then walked over to my palate. "Hello, Lady Everdeen."

I do not reply. It is my own,small protest. It is all I have. I have remained silent every day, every time he used me, and every time he hurt me with his fists. I will not give him the satisfaction of seeing me weak.

I was silent throughout my torture for this night. Afterward, I lay there, staring blankly at the ceiling. I'm in a concrete room. I have one window with metal rods on it to prevent any chance of escape. I sleep on the floor, for the palate disgusts me. I'm sitting, wearing nothing, so he may have 'easy access to what's his'.

While I have nothing to do, I think of the hell I'm living in.

Seneca Snow, third son of the president of Panem, is the man who does this to me. He needed pleasure, and believed he would find it in the small village called, the Seam, my home.

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_Prim and I cleaned the small house we lived in along with our maid, Rue, a girl we loved as a sister, and brought what food we could spare, out for the son of the president of Panem._**

**_We thought we would be fine. I thought I was safe. Oh how wrong I was._**

**_When Seneca came, he was giving me odd looks. At the end of his visit, he informed me I would be his pleasure slave._**

**_"You are to accompany me back to my palace and tend to my... needs." He said confidently._**

**_I was shocked. How dare this man order such a thing?_**

**_"Pardon, sir?"_**

**_He grinned arrogantly at me._**

**_"I know I spoke clearly. Come now." He turned to the door and began walking off. Did he expect me to follow? Like some animal?_**

**_"I apologize, sir, but I do not wish to leave my home." I said through clenched teeth, I was trying to keep calm before causing harm to my family by attacking an important man to another kingdom._**

**_He turned around, looked into my eyes, and changed my life forever._**

**_"You have no choice, my lady. If you do not come... i could always take that beautiful young blonde girl in the other room with me instead."_**

**_I knew then, that I had to go with this repulsive creature, in order to keep my darling sister safe. I would do whatever it took to keep my family safe, including leaving with this man, and tending to his... needs. My face scrunched up in disgust at the thought. Then i slowly began to walk out of my home, and towards my new hell._**

**_When we left, Prim was sobbing and screaming for them to leave me be. Father was trying to remain intact, no doubt for Prim's sake. Rue was holding Prim, crying, and screaming for me to stay. The entire village was outraged. They knew me as the sweet young girl who would do anything for her home. They saw me as family, and I was being taken from them. But they understood I did not want any of them harmed for trying to save me._**

**_That night, was the the night my purity was violently stolen from me. He killed my soul that night._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I am brought back from my thoughts by a servant coming into my chambers.

"I am to prepare you so you look presentable, so that you may travel with the prince today." She spoke with pity clear in her voice. I didn't even turn my head to look at her. What was the point?

In the carriage the ache in my stomach, ribs, chest, legs, and between my legs became much worse, due to the rough movement. I know i deserve this pain. Perhaps if i were less disgusting, if i were better, he would not feel the need to punish me.

While we were driving, the carriage jerked to a halt, causing me to fly forward, onto Seneca who was seated across from me. I knocked his new ring off onto the floor. That ring disgusts me. It could feed my entire village and more. But this man uses it as an accessory.

After a while of me not even attempting to move, he grabbed my upper arms and through me out of the carriage. I did not attempt to break my fall. What was the point in doing so?

Seneca stalked towards me. He slapped me across the face before spitting on me and kicking my stomach until I heard my ribs crack. I remained silent.

"Can you do nothing right!? All I asked of you, was that you sit and remain still. Are incapable of completing such a task! I should have just killed you when I saw how disgusting and worthless you were!" He screamed in my face. I did not need him to tell me these things. I already know they are true.

In a moment of strength, I turned towards him and uttered my first words in months. " Then do so, now, you disgusting animal." My voice was raspy and cracked several times, but I knew he understood me because his face turned completely red with anger.

He beat me for what felt like hours, but I did not cry out. Then he tore open my dress and thrust into me harshly. He pounded into me, over, and over, and over again. But I do not yell. I did not cry. I did not try to deflect his fists or move. I laid there. Like the filth I was.

He called me many horrible names, such as worthless, whore, disgusting filth, dirty slut. I needed no reminders. I know what I am, and his words did not hurt me.

Eventually I felt him pull out of me violently. I looked up to see a women that appeared slightly older then me, with brown, short hair, and brown eyes, with Seneca on his knees, beating him with the handle of an ax. A man who seemed slightly older than myself, with orange hair and green eyes with a muscular body, was helping a boy with brown hair and gray eyes, who looked like he could be from the Seam, who was also fit, and a boy around my age with blonde hair and blue eyes with a bow in hand and arrows strapped to his back, unload the carriage and fight off the guards.

A man who seemed a little older than me, bent down next to me and began looking over my wounds. Through out all of this, I did not move. I did not see what the point was. What would be accomplished?

I stared blankly at the branches of the tree I was under, until the group of cloaked bandits came over and surrounded me. They all removed their hoods and stared at me in concern. The dark skinned man told them of my injuries, which were admittedly worse then I believed. but i know i deserved all of them.

The blond male bent down next to me and spoke softly. " Hello, little wisp. My name is Peeta. This is Johanna," He pointed to the girl, "Gale," he pointed to silver eyed boy, "Finnick," the boy with orange hair, "and Thresh." He pointed to the dark skinned boy who helped me.

I don't know why but his voice was so... soothing. But i am not safe. I will never be safe.I cannot let my guard down. I do not know these people.

But against my will, my body seemed to relax and soften. He noticed.

" Would you like to come to our camp, little wisp? We will give you dinner," He must have seen the way my eyes watered at the thought of food because he slowly reached out and gently held my hand, " And you may use my tent for the night. We can give you new clothes as well. Would you like to stay with us, little wisp?"

I felt so calm with him near me. With all of them there I felt so... protected. It was odd, but welcome. But i could not trust my feelings. They all turn on you. I turned my head to him, for I had not looked over to him all of this time, but did nothing else.

He was rather handsome... and gentle. His expression softened even further and he slowly leaned toward me. I watched him carefully but did not move.

"May I carry you, little wisp?" He asked gently.

I still did not move. He sighed. He slowly lifted me into his arms and carried me to a horse. With little difficulty, he managed to mount us onto the horse, drape his cloak over me, as me dress was completely torn, then set off.

The horses galloping was causing me great pain, but this Peeta could not know because I kept my face emotionless and blank. Peeta wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his lap, and held me steady. I had to admit, it lessened the pain greatly.

We headed off, towards their camp, with the gang of rebels surrounding us on their own horses, as if to shield us... protect us. Could I finally be safe?

"Don't worry. You are safe now, little wisp." Peeta said sweetly.

No. I will never be safe.

* * *

**_Hi! Thank you so much for reading. I will try to update soon. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I got the idea after reading an excellent story called Legend by HGRomance . I recommend it._**


	2. Protection

_**Hello! Thank you for reviewing. I appreciate advice, but please give it in a polite manner. And I'm sorry this update took so long but i'm new to writing a chapter fanfiction story. I will try to update regularly.**_

* * *

I have been with the thieves for a week now.

I was , still very uncomfortable near them, but no as much as i had thought i would be.

They had a way of making me feel like, even though we are in the middle of the forest, nothing could harm me... except them of course. They haven't done anything though... yet.

I still hadn't spoken to them.I just couldn't. Why should I? I don't know them. And if they knew me, I would be thrown out like the filth I am.

They gave me space and allowed me to adjust, which i was grateful for. The only time I was more uncomfortable then usual was when Johanna had to help me change. Her closeness upset me, and her fury at my wounds was even more unsettling.

I awoke from nightmares every night. I learned to sleep with my face buried in the pillow to muffle my screams.

Thy were always about _him_.

I shivered at the memories, and decided to focus on something else.

_Peeta._

I don't know why, but i cant help but trust this boy. Maybe I've lost my mind. But he almost makes me feel. I wonder what his last name is? How old is he?How old was he when he learned to shoot a bow? When-

_STOP! _

You can't trust him! You will only get hurt in the end.

But he is so gentle. He wont hurt me.

They all do. He knows how to use a bow. He could shoot you!

I wonder... He reminds me of the legend I overheard while I was with _him_.

On the day of my arrival at Snow's palace, I overheard some wealthy women whispering of the boy with the bow. They say that he, along with his band of rebels,live in the woods and steal from the president of Panem, and give the loot to the villagers that Snow neglects. They say he uses a bow and arrow, and he NEVER misses. They have never seen his face, but they all believe he is incredibly handsome. And when these bandits are done with whoever they robbed, the men are left disoriented but mostly never had to kill a man they robbed, but Snow is still furious that someone is stealing from and taking him for a fool.

I can't help but wonder if these are the misfits from the legend. And if they are... What do they want with me?

After a while of thought, the sun was rising, and I knew I should get up now.

When I left the tent, the only one out there was was sitting on one of the logs surrounding the fire pit, lost in thought. He didn't seem to notice me yet. But before I could consider going back into the tent, his head snapped up and he locked eyes with me. I stood frozen, waiting for him to make the first move.

He gave me a big smile, then beckoned me over with his hand.

I went over and knelt in front of him, waiting for a command. His smile wavered slightly.

"I have told you. I do not own you. You are free. You may sit down." I could never be free of him. I did not speak, but he did not seem bothered by it.

I wasn't protesting anymore, I was just too ashamed to talk with him. I was worthless and disgusting. And I didn't trust him just yet. I don't want to set myself up for anything.

He patted the log next to him, telling me to sit there. I did so. He broke the silence first.

"We weren't properly introduced. My name is Peeta Mellark. But I don't suppose you are willing to grace us with your name quite yet." He said with a smile.

I couldn't help but give him a small smile in wasn't my real smile, but it was close. There was something about him that I couldnt help but be pleased with.

"And you have no need to worry m'lady. We are strong and experienced. We will not allow any harm to come to you." He said calmly.

When I didn't respond he decided to switch tactics.

"Stunned to silence m'lady? Was it my charm or looks that has taken your words from you?" He said with a devilish smirk on his face. He was trying to draw draw out, and it was working. It was nice to be treated like a normal person. I almost forgot what that felt like. I know I don't deserve it.. but i'm selfish.

I finally took a good look at Peeta. He was not immensely muscular, but he was by no means weak. He has blonde hair that is longer than the other boys,but still short.

He also has intense, blue eyes. They reminded me of-

Oh! How could I be so selfish, that I didn't even think of her! Prim! My sweet, beautiful younger sister, Prim. I miss her so much. And Rue as well. She is a dark skinned girl with brown hair and brown eyes. At first we only needed extra help around the house, but we gained a new sister. It took us a long time to convince her we would not harm her if she failed though.

Soon we became three sisters with a strong, unbreakable bond. They are my life. And without them... I am not alive.

The others started waking up and coming out of their tents. When everyone was seated around the fire pit, Finnick spoke.

"M'lady, we do hope that you will trust us-" Peeta cut him off.

"But we understand it is not an easy task for you. To help you trust us, we are going to trust you. We wish to tell you our stories, and we hope one day you will tell us yours."

He started his story.

"When I was younger, I fell in love with a girl I grew up with." I couldn't identify the odd unpleasant feeling i had when he said should I be bothered. I had no claim on him.

"Her name was Delly. She was the girl I lost my virtue to. I thought we would marry one day. But things did not go as planned. I loved her so much that when we lost our innocence, I pretended not to hear another man's name fall from her lips." I gasped at this. That wench!

He continued,"Eventually she told me that she did not love me, and she was only pretending." Again, I couldn't help but gasp.

"I was heartbroken and angry. She married the man whose name she called. He was her best friend. I had always been jealous of him and she always told me he meant nothing more than a friend to her. Eventually I couldn't handle it anymore and I ran off into the woods.

I lived alone, watching over my parents. Eventually they passed away.

Soon after that Gale came and made me feel like I had a cause to fight for. We started something much bigger then ourselves."He concluded his story.

The boy, Gale, spoke up."I was from the Seam," My eyes snapped directly to his and I simply stared at him. He was from home!But why did he leave? We weren't attacked...

"Food was scarce and my family was starving. So I took to poaching. The sheriff didn't mind but if he didn't do anything then he would be in deep trouble. So I was one of the few unlucky ones he caught. I was banished from the village. I wondered in the woods until i found a snare with a decent sized catch. It was Peeta's snare.I attempted to steal it but he caught me. He offered to share it with me but I told him of a home in the village I wondered by earlier that needed it more. We took the food there and left it on their doorstep. When we saw the looks of disbelief and happiness on the family's faces, we knew we had to help the people of that village in any way we could." He finished proudly.

"I would like to go now." said the girl, Johanna. When they all nodded she continued, looking straight at me.

"Snow wanted to take out my home, because we had a chance of rebelling against him. He had his men come and start fires in houses and kill anyone they saw. I had a little brother and sister, and both of my parents. My family was not among the few that survived."She took a deep breath. The boy named Gale put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture, and she closed her eyes and put her hand over his for a moment before letting go and continuing her story."I was alone and out of home. There was no food. I prayed for death but it would not come quick enough. So I went off into the forest. I was starving, and weak, and hoping to get attacked by some animal just so the pain would end."

She seemed uncomfortable talking about her weakness. Something I understood very well."I fell unconscious, and when I regained my bearings, I was in a tent, with this fool" She jabbed her thumb in Gale's direction,"sitting next to my palate with some food. I refused to eat, but it took about two days before Peeta stormed in and basically told me to man up. He said, 'Snow did this so that he could prove he had control and power over your village. Stop sitting here, giving him what he wants, and go build up your strength. Your of no use to me if you are weak'. I remember screaming that I wasn't weak. And he told me to prove it. He helped me get healthy and Gale was there to help me through the mourning of my lost home. And since then, this has been my home, and family."

She looked at my face closely, tense, as if she was expecting something she didn't like.I knew what it was. She expected me to pity her. I think what she went through was awful but I do not pity her. She is a strong girl and she has a family now. Why should I pity her?

She seemed relieved by whatever she saw in my expression and let out a long breath.

Then she spoke. "This does not mean I like you or trust you. You are small and for all I know, your in love with that bastard Seneca," I'm sure my face showed my obvious disgust, then curiosity about what happened to him, because she explained,"We pulled him... away from you and I taught him a lesson, before we sent him back...without his clothes." She said with a smirk.

I smiled a bit. It was getting closer to a real one. She saw this and winked at me. My shoulders moved with silent laughter. She seemed pleased with that.

Finnick was next. "I had a love. She was my everything. She was the air that I breathed. She completed me. She loved the ocean. She smelt like salt and that became my favorite sent." He had a small, sad smile on his face now."But she loved swimming too much. And one day, the tide just took her away, and I lost my other half. I was so upset that I wouldn't eat, and I couldn't sleep. I ran off into the woods when I couldn't handle it anymore. When I was there, I ran into Johanna, and she brought me to Peeta. She referred to me as 'pretty boy'." he chuckled at the memory," and Peeta ended up keeping me alive. He helped me regain my strength, and he told me that no matter how bad things are for me, there is always someone worse off, and there is always something I can give them. Now I do seek out pleasure from other women. If you lose your true love you can either live in bliss or pain. I choose bliss. I'd rather be happy for a short while then be miserable all the time, seeking out the embrace of someone I shall never see again. And so,I joined this family." He finished with a small smile.

I gave him a small grin. That seemed to make his face light up. He seemed pleased that he made me smile.

Next to speak was Thresh. "I had a sister. She was the sweetest thing and i loved her more than my own life." He and I had more in common then I originally thought."One day, we were farming. It started out like any other day, but then she dropped a basket of fruit." I held my breath, in anticipation of her punishment." A man came to whip her but I stood in his way. We caused an uproar. People didn't think she deserved to be whipped and they didn't like that I had to take the punishment as well. They sold her to another village, the Seam, and banished me. I was in a field of grain when this one" He pointed to Peeta,"snuck up on me. He told me that he had seen what happened and he offered me a place in his family. I accepted." He finished with a single tear rolling down his cheek.

I didn't pity any of these people. I knew all too well how infuriating it is to have people feel sorry for you. But I did understand them to an extent, especially Thresh. Maybe... maybe I could trust these people. Maybe one day, I can be safe.

* * *

It has been two weeks since they told me their story's.I was still sore from the cuts, scrapes and bruises Seneca left.

The clothing Johanna had given me to wear was a pair of breeches, which I immediately loved, and a tunic along with a belt and a pair of boots.

The way Peeta looked at me when he got a good look at my outfit caused an odd stirring in my stomach i couldn't place. I was confused when he looked down, ashamed after staring at me in such a way.

I had started becoming a little bit bolder in my actions, though I have yet to speak. I started getting up before the others and made them a meal in the early morning.

Peeta has been teaching me a lot of cooking, so I've been putting it to use.

I also have a strange fascination with fire. Peeta said I am like a moth, attracted to the flame.

He allows me to make the fires at night.

I also discovered that because I have been staying in Peeta's tent, He has been sharing with Thresh.

I have to admit, I felt a little guilty for taking over his living space. But he came in sometimes and just sits with me. Sometimes he makes sure his bow is in good condition, other times he just sits and relaxes. I started to look forward to that time with him, despite what my mind was yelling at me.

I had started to trust Peeta. I didn't feel completely safe but I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

But my body sometimes reacts before my mind catches up. I still treat him like my owner sometimes, and it seems to upset him.

I had avoided the others because I didn't really trust them yet. But things started to change when I was making a fire and Thresh asked if he could tend to my wounds.

I was blowing on the fire to give it more strength, when Thresh came over.

"Miss I need to check on your wounds, and see if they have healed properly." he said softly. My hands started shaking. Now? Alone? Where's Peeta? He'll protect me.

Thresh noticed my frantic searching.

"Peeta!" Thresh's loud voice rang clear though the campsite and Peeta was there in a flash.

"what's wrong?" Peeta said in a calm voice. I'm fairly certain i'm the only one that detected the slight panic in his voice. After all the time I have spent listening to his voice, I know it very well.

"I must assure her wounds are healing properly and I believe she would be more comfortable with someone she trusts there." Thresh said. This seemed to take the panic away. Peeta turned to me.

"Would you like me to be there?"He asked gently. I nodded my head slowly. He smiled softly and we all walked over to my tent and went inside. I sat on the palate while peeta stood, tense, at the side.

Thresh went behind me.

"I need you to lift your shirt, please." Thresh said softly.

My breathing became erratic and my hands started shaking. I know I deserve my punishments but I had gotten use to being without them. I didn't want them to start again.

Peeta saw my reaction and grabbed my hand.

"Your safe. Your okay. We wont hurt you, I promise." He vowed.

And I believed him.

I stood slowly and lifted off my shirt. I head an odd hissing noise and turned my head to see Peeta staring- no glaring, at my stomach. I looked down at the bruises there. They were still a nasty, dark color. I looked down, ashamed of my repulsive body, and scared of his anger at me.

I felt a finger under my chin, tilting my head up. I looked up and saw Peeta staring at me with a gentle, and apologetic look on his face.

"I am not angry with you. I am angry with the man that did this to you.I was unacceptable." He seemed so sad... I don't like it when he's sad. I reached up and pressed my palm against his cheek. He seemed shocked. I had never initiated any contact between us. Then a smile lit up his face.

"Are you ready now?" asked Thresh. I let me hand drop and stepped back. Thresh began checking over me. All the while the smile never leaving Peeta's face.

"Miss... I was wondering if you would like to learn about healing?" asked Thresh.

I was suddenly excited. I could learn about something Prim loved! And it seems quite interesting.

I turned around and nodded excitedly.

Thresh smiled and nodded back at me.

The next day when Thresh was working with his healing supplies and plants, I went over to smiled and motioned for me to sit next to him. I gave him a small grin and sat down.

He showed me what types of plants could be used and how to identify them.

We went out into the woods and he showed me the safe ones and the dangerous ones. I was enjoying myself and he was a very calm , patient teacher.

While we were out there, we ran into a wild sight of it terrified me and i cowered behind Thresh.

Thresh put his arm in front of me, crouched slightly and pulled his knife out of his bag.

Thresh fought in a tangle of skin and fur, and killed the wild dog. He saved my life.

He got bitten on his arm, but with my assistance, he healed up just fine. While I was helping him, I decided that I trusted him to protect me.

But Could I Finally Be Safe?

No. I could never be safe. They all turn on you in the end. But... I want to enjoy this while it lasts.

* * *

**_Thank you very much for reading and please review. Please be polite. _**


	3. Enjoy it

I was in the middle of making a fire so I could make a small meal for the others as a treat. While I was working on it, I began thinking of my life here.

Thresh and Peeta are the only ones I trust. But I don't trust them enough to feel completely comfortable.

I have developed a sort of routine here. I always wake up, make food, collect fire wood, find plants for Thresh, have a healing lesson, sit with Peeta, then I make supper.I never ate much, which seemed to upset the others. I didn't deserve to eat. But sometime's I couldn't help it, and ate a little. I am always disgusted with myself afterwards.

My nightmares were getting worse. I always relived a pain Seneca caused me during my time with him. No one else knew of them because I don't talk to them, or scream anymore when I wake. I prefer to suffer in silence.

I still didn't trust the others but Finnick was growing on me. He didn't seem bothered by my silence and never expressed any desire for me to talk. I don't trust him but I am growing fond of him.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a groan from across the campsite at the edge of the woods.

I looked up to see Gale supporting an injured Finnick, pulling him towards Thresh's healing tent.

Gale carried him inside and onto the cot while I ran to find Thresh.

I found him in a casual conversation with Peeta.

I pulled on Thresh's cloak but he was so built and I was so weak -mostly due to my lack of appetite- that he hardly noticed me.

I soon decided on a different way of gaining his attention. I climbed onto his back, as if climbing a tree back in the woods near the Seam, and started lightly hitting his shoulder to get his attention. It worked.

He turned his head towards me, with an amused look on his face. When he saw the worried look on my face, his expression turned into one of concern.

I quickly, and quite gracefully, climbed down and ran off to the healing tent, knowing Thresh would follow.

I was surprisingly scared. Not for herself but for Finnick.

He had made things slightly easier. He didn't seem to have a care in the world and always jested with me, not at all bothered by my lack of response. He gave me the closest thing to a normal conversation I have had in a very long while.

I had grown use to him, and the thought of him not being there anymore, was very frightening.

In fact, the thought of any of them disappearing from my life, was terrifying.

I entered the tent with Thresh hot on my heels, to find Finnick laying on the cot, panting. Gale stood next to him unsure of what to do. I pointed to the flap of the tent, a silent GET OUT. He did as he was instructed without a word.

I began undressing Finnick so we could see what type of wounds he has.

"Shouldn't we have dinner first, m'lady?" Finnick asked me with a small chuckle.

Thresh began looking him over once I was done, then started listing off things for me to grab.

I grabbed what I was told and put them on the wooden table.

I finally took a look at Finnick's injuries.

He had deep gashes on his forehead, back and left arm,many scrapes on the back of his body, and areas that were starting to bruise. I started to fall into a flash back, but pulled myself out of isn't the time, I need to help Finnick.

I began cleaning his wounds while Thresh made sure everything needed was there and began preparing the needle and thread so he could sew up the long, deep cuts. Once I finished Thresh started sewing up the wound on Finnick's arm. He told me to start on the one on his forehead because it was fairly small.

I carefully, but swiftly worked on his cut. I had practiced with animal skin with Thresh so I knew how to do it. Halfway through it I checked it over and I felt pride in how well it came out.

I was just finishing up when Thresh wanted to put bandages over them so the stitches wouldn't be disturbed.

When we finished bandaging both wounds, we turned him over. I cleaned the main gash, then cleaned the scrapes while Thresh sewed the cut.

When we finished, we put dressing over most of his back.

It was winter now and there was snow on the ground outside so I gathered some up to put in a cloth and put on his back. Thresh smiled at me.

"Good job, miss." Thresh said kindly. I gave an almost-smile back.

"Yeah. Thank you." breathed Finnick.

I was surprised at how well I pushed the worries from my head. I was like the second I started working, nothing else mattered except for what was in front of me. Was this what it was like for Prim? If so, I was starting to understand why she loves it so much.

But that time was gone, and the memories were coming back, stronger than before. I quickly ran out of the tent and into the tent I have been staying in. I could only zip up the flap to the tent before I fell to my knees

**_FLASHBACK_**

**_It was my 20th night with HIM and I still had some fight left in me. I was falling apart but had to put up a strong front when he was near. I was naked, covered in grime, and very bruised. I was missing my sisters very much. I felt like there was a giant hole where my heart use to be._**

**_I still had some strength. Some hope._**

**_I was stupid._**

**_I became aware of my surroundings, when HE came into the room with a disgusting smirk on his hideous face._**  
**_He didn't say anything. He came over and grabbed me by my throat, then threw me into the stone wall. My head cracked against the surface and dots colored my vision. I slid down the wall, unable to form an actual thought._**

**_He stalked over to me. I wasn't about to let him win though. So when he lifted me off of the ground by my hair, I made one of the worst mistakes of my life._**

**_I spit in his face._**

**_His face reddened with fury and he smashed my head against the wall once, twice, three times, before he threw me onto the ground and_**

**_The ground scratched at my back and I knew I was already very bruised._**

**_He then came over and stomped on my arm over and over again until he was satisfied, with the long, deep cut that he caused._**

**_I obviously didn't learn my lesson, so I made yet, another,horrible mistake._**

**_I kicked him._**

**_He kicked my side so hard I flipped over, He then pulled a knife out and began carving into my back. I didn't scream. I didn't make a noise. I bit into my arm to keep from crying out as he slowly dragged the blade through my flesh, torturing me._**

**_After that, He stomped on my ribs before taking my body again._**

**_He slammed right into me, causing the same awful burn as before, then proceeded to pound into me violently. He took me several times that night. I stopped counting after the 4th time._**

**_That was night I learned not to fight back._**

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

I came back to reality and saw I was in my tent. I was sitting on the floor with my arms around myself, panting and sweating. I didn't cry. I was just too tired to cry.

I slowly started to become fully aware of how I came to be here and what had just occurred.

It was then that I decided I trusted Finnick. Whether it was because he supported the same injuries I once suffered, or that the thought of him dying terrified me, I had no clue. But I do know that I trust him.

But Could I Finally Be Safe?

No... Never. One day HE will kill me. But at least I get to enjoy the rest of my short life with these people. And when they turn on me, I can just remember the nice times with them.

* * *

_**Hello readers. Thank you so much for reading and I'm very sorry for the wait but I'm still trying to find a routine for my updating. I believe this story is improving and will get better as far as the writing goes, and I hope you enjoy it.**_


	4. Never Right?

I couldn't decide whether or not I was happy that I was starting to trust the others more.I knew I should be upset, because it would cause me nothing but pain.

So why did I have this odd feeling in my stomach. Almost like...

Excitement. And possibly... Hope.

_No! Don't let yourself hope! It will only cause you more heartache!_

But I couldn't help wanting to trust them.

Soon they will see how disgusting and worthless I am, and they will treat me just like HE did.

I didn't like thinking that about these people. They have given me so much. But I couldn't help it.

I don't deserve all of this comfort. But I'm selfish.

I was pulled from my fretting by Gale entering the tent.

I'm in Finnick's tent so that I can change the dressing on his back. I was just starting when Gale came in, paused at the entrance, then sat beside Finnick's cot. His face appeared calm and collected, but I could see the hint of shame in his eyes.

Finnick was already acting like his old self, though he received his injury just the other day.

None of us knew how he had gotten hurt and I could tell that the others, especially Johanna, were getting frustrated by that.

Gale refused to meet their eyes... Or so I heard. I never look any of them in the eyes. I only know their eye colors because I looked at their faces from a distance.

Gale was the first to break the silence.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

Finnick chuckled then smirked. "You told Jo then she threatened to kick your ass if you didn't apologize. Right?" He questioned Gale. Gale nodded with a small smile.

"I do apologize though. It was such a stupid bet, and you got hurt because of it." Gale said sadly.

Finnick sighed , "Stop it. It was a bet. I probably would have done it anyways. Dont feel guilty about it." Finnick said softly. Then he smirked.

"Besides, I was able to spend some time with this lovely lady." He said, nodding towards me. A small almost-grin worked it's way onto my face.

Gale laughed. I was finished with changing the dressing for Finnick, and collected all the supplies I brought with me. I carefully exited the tent and began walking to Thresh's healing tent.

While I was walking I felt like I was being watched. When I turned around to look, I was met with pools of piercing blue. At first I was frozen. This was so wrong. It was a sign of challenge to look your predator in the eyes. I was sealing my fate by doing this. He will be angered and I will be punished...

Despite the warnings in my mind, I couldn't make myself look away. His intense gaze held me captive. And surprisingly, I didn't wish to be set free. He slowly stood from the log he had been seated on and started towards me. I couldn't move... not that I really wanted to.

_He shall beat you!_

_You will regret this!_

_So gentle..._

_Run!_

_So beautiful..._

_Danger!_

_Safe..._

_Never!_

My inner battle came to an abrupt halt when Peeta finally stood before me, in all his glory.

He never took his eyes away from mine, and though my every instinct was telling me to run, my body didn't seem to want to listen. He slowly reached his hand up towards my face, and I felt my heart beat even faster and my breathing shorten. I couldn't understand why I reacted this way. Whenever I was afraid, I shut down. This was something... different.

I was brought to reality by Johanna, who -unknowingly- interrupted an intense moment, by yelling out,

"Hey, Brainless! Where's my blade!" I gasped upon hearing her shouts from her tent. I quickly turned towards her tent and rushed over there. I showed her where I had put it while I was cleaning earlier, then left to take the supplies I forgot I held to Thresh's healing tent. I passed Peeta on my way there, and saw that he had not moved.  
I walked by, looking at the ground, avoiding his penetrating stare.

I silently scolded myself for my idiocy while I walked.

_Good Job! Now he will surly make your punishment worse. Not only did you challenge him, but you walked away without being dismissed. You truly are worthless!_

I tried to calm myself before I went into the tent. When I was sure I was in a relatively normal state, I stepped in and started putting everything away while Thresh looked through the herbs to see what was in need of replacement.

I wonder if they'll replace me when they kill me.

I sighed and left the healing tent and went to my own. Once I was there I saw down and began mending some of the others' clothing. While I mended, my mind drifted beck to Peeta.

Lately, Whenever he is near me, i get this odd feeling in the pit of my stomach, and my heart beats faster. I don't understand this. I have never felt it before. I have felt fear plenty of times. This was something completely different. I wasn't afraid. I felt like I was... LONGING for something. This is a very odd king of longing. I long to see me family again. But this is not the same. I don't want simply to see him. It's almost as if I want... him. His body, heart, all of him.

_Impossible!_

I banished the thought from my mind. Despite what I may want, I could never deserve him.

I sighed.

_Maybe...one day..._

_No!_

Ugh! I don't know what I want but I can't want him. I just need my sisters.

Just thinking of them made my nose sting and my eyes burn with tears. I closed my eyes and felt one roll down my cheek.

Once I was able to calm down I finished mending a pair of breeches, then I put everything away. I undressed and crawled onto the cot, under the blanket, and fell into a fitful rest.

**_NIGHTMARE_**

**_Seneca's hands were all over me. His hot breath on my neck. His weight covering me._**

**_He was biting, and groping my flesh while violently thrusting into me._**

**_I was burning. I was being torn in two._**

**_I was silent._**

**_He didn't like that._**

**_I felt his hand connect with my cheek and my head whipped to the side due to the force. I made no noise._**

**_"Worthless little slut. You know you love it." He panted out. He didn't break his harsh rhythm. I was struggling to breath because he had kicked my ribs earlier. I felt the darkness pulling me under, but He wouldn't allow me to go._**

**_He grabbed my throat, cutting off my air, and pulled me up to him. He punched me in the nose then smashed his lips onto mine._**

**_END_**

I woke up, panting with one hand on my ribs and the other holding my nose. I could faintly feel a shadow of the pain remaining.

I slowly relaxed and laid back down, not realizing I had sat up in the first place.

After an hour of unsuccessful attempts at sleep, I decided to wake early.

Once I was dressed and clean, I exited the tent.

It was still dark out but I could still see the faint traces of light, telling me it was incredibly early. While I was looking around, I noticed something.

Peeta's bow and arrows sitting by the fire pit.

I felt myself gravitate towards them, aching to feel the bow in my hands. I haven't hunted since the morning I was... taken. And the others shouldn't be up anytime soon. I should still have sometime to go for a hunt then cook them their meal without them knowing.

My mind was made up and i slowly reached down and picked up the bow. I sighed at the familiar feel of it. I then put the sheath of arrows over my shoulder, and turned in the direction of the woods.

While I was in their, I almost felt like myself. rest of the world melted away and I was so close to being free. I took down two rabbits and hung them on my belt. I got a bird. 3 squirrels. Then I saw a deer. It ran away and the chase began.

While I was hunting it, I couldn't help but wonder if Seneca was doing the same thing to me. Searching for any tracks, and hunting me down, ready to end my life.

Despite how much I tried not to, The thought of Peeta protecting me popped into my head. As soon as I thought that I dismissed it. None of them would want to protect me. I, sadly, started to trust them. Not enough to feel safe but, enough to feel like, maybe I could feel safe. Some day.

But it doesn't matter. They could never care for me... Right?


	5. Cinnamon

I began walking towards the campsite with my game. the closer I got, the more confused I became. How could I be so foolish to allow myself to hope. It is such a dangerous thing to do. It only leaves you with disappointment and misery.

But I couldn't help but think that they were different.

They had saved me from HIM. They COULD just want to use me for the same thing, but I was starting to believe that they were not what I had assumed. They have been nothing but kind to me. I don't understand why they hadn't hurt me yet, if that was what they wanted.

They hadn't said anything unkind to me.. well other than Johanna. But it doesn't seem like she wants to hurt me. It's just normal for her. And I don't mind, really. It felt natural. And she didn't try to pity me. That was something I was very thankful for. I didn't need her pity. She seemed to understand that I wanted to be treated somewhat normally.

The others treated me slightly different. Finnick was always making inappropriate remarks, that were surprisingly inoffensive.

Gale was always making jokes, when he wasn't arguing with Johanna or going at it like beasts in heat with her.

Thresh was quiet, yet I felt like he understood. He was easy to be around, and he made me feel calm.

Peeta.

He was something else entirely. He didn't treat me badly, or like I was fragile. He was never bothered by my lack of speaking. He always spoke to me and I enjoyed our one sided conversations. He told me so much about himself. He explained his trust issues, what happened with Delly, how he felt when he met the others, his family, his likes and dislikes. I knew so much about him, yet I felt oddly unsatisfied. I felt like I could never learn enough about him.

When I was with him, I felt like everything was perfect. I felt like nothing could get to me. I felt... safe.

That stopped me mid-step.

What the HELL?

_Safe?_

How could some_ thief_ make me feel_ SAFE_?

He already meant a lot to me. He was sweet, but sarcastic. Charming, but cocky. Calm, but mischievous. He was... safe.

My happy place used to be the woods. It still is a very happy, calming place for me. But I found myself thinking of him as my happy place instead. He made me feel safe, and normal again.

Maybe... just maybe... I could finally be safe.

I waited for an argument from that annoying voice in my mind, but it never came. I only had the overwhelming feeling that this was RIGHT.

I still had some doubts, but I knew that I was fighting a losing battle.

I restarted walking the long way back to the camp. I hadn't even noticed I wandered so far.

I took this time to think of the weird feelings Peeta has been causing to stir within me as of late. I seemed to be hyper aware of his presence. And whenever he was close my heart would beat faster, my palms would get clammy, my stomach would do little flips, and I was overcome with an odd felling of... rightness.

Like everything was how it should be.

With a jolt, that caused me to stop yet again, I realized that I LIKED him. In fact I was quickly falling for him. Hard.

This terrified and excited me. I was terrified of being hurt by him. I could handle it from anyone else, but I couldn't live with Peeta doing it. I was starting to depend on this boy... this man. And I couldn't handle losing him. It also gave me hope.

And that would surly kill me if I was wrong.

But I was excited. Because despite my fears, It felt good to hope again. I was slowly changing. I was starting to trust, and hope, and possibly love. All because of Peeta. He had a way of making me feel like I could do anything without even trying.

I decided that I wanted to try this out. I wanted to feel the way only Peeta could make me.

I started walking again with renewed vigor. The campsite seemed to be closer than I thought, but that was likely due to my fast pace.

I was decided. If I was going to have any chance I having Peeta, then I would need them to know who I am. And for that to happen, I would need to tell them my story.

When I got to the campsite I saw,with great relief, that the others had not risen yet. This gave me time to prepare.

I stored the game and started to make them something to eat when they awoke.

I wasn't going to plan out how to tell them. I was just going to start at the beginning and see where it leads. I would sit down with them, and explain who i was. And I could only hope that they accepted me.  
After I made their meal, I waited for them to finish. While I waited I went into my tent with a glass of water and tried to make it easier to speak. After so long of going without, speaking made my throat ache. But eventually I felt I would be able to speak decently with the others.

One by one they all finished and thanked me. I made sure all the left overs were stored and waited until the others relaxed and were all cleaned up.

I cleared my throat. They all looked at me, clearly surprised. I never really made much noise, or tried to get their attention unless there was an emergency.

I opened my mouth and I could tell the others were holding their breath.

I took a deep breath. "I would like to tell you all my story."

All their eyes widened. whether it was because I spoke or because I was going to tell them my stroy, I wasn't sure.

They all seemed shocked but once they calmed down, they all nodded and gathered closer, waiting for me to speak. Peeta seemed to see the fear and uneasiness in my expression because he seated himself next to me and slowly, took my hand.

I took a steadying breath and drew strength from the warmth of his hand.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen." I said quietly.

Gale, who was the furthest from me, seemed to hear me incorrectly. "Catnip? Really?"

I shook with silent laughter, and answered with more volume. "No. Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Ohhhhh." Gale said, acting like a child.

I laughed silently again as Johanna Smacked the back of his head as Finnick laughed and Thresh shook his head in amusement. Peeta seemed to be in his own world.

"I am 17 years old, and from a village called, the Seam." Gale's eyes widened. "I had a little sister named Primrose. Everyone called her Prim for short. She is 12 now." I smiled at the though of my beautiful sister. "She is unbelievably kind and gentle. She is also fascinated by healing herbs." I turned to Thresh. "You'd be her hero." His cheeks tinged red. The others laughed softly.

"My mother," I spat out. "left shortly after Prim turned 7. I was 11, about to turn 12. My father shut down without her, He wouldn't leave his bed. He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't speak no matter how much we were starving. My father had taught me to hunt when I was younger," All of their eyes widened. "but I was too afraid to go into the woods alone. We were dying, and I didn't know what to do. Eventually, I got the courage to go to the very edge of the woods and gather the plants my father had told me we could eat. We gained our color back. We couldn't count our bones through our clothes anymore. Prim didn't need to go to bed hungry." I took another deep breath.

"I slowly started hunting, and eased deeper into the woods, little by little. I was able to bring in food. I could trade and sell in the Hob- It's a black market." I answered the confused looks from everyone except Gale.

"We could live, as long as I hunted. My sister is very precious to me. So the threat of poaching didn't faze me. We had more money then most, because I was 'gifted' with a day we decided we had the money, and could afford to get a maid to help us. She is 12 years old, and though she has darker skin, we never cared. She became family. Another sister." I looked at Thresh."Her name is Rue." He gasped and his eyes widened. The others, who already knew his story, seemed shocked.

"She told us about why she was sent there, and all about her big brother, who she missed dearly. She wished to earn her freedom, so that she could return to him. We were waiting until we knew it wouldn't arouse suspicion, before we would buy her freedom. I lover dearly. She is Prim's best friend." I smiled at the thought of my sweet sisters.

"Eventually My father pulled himself out of his room ,and began living again. With both of us hunting, we could afford to help others of the Seam. Everything ahd fallen into place and my family was stronger than ever. And with us helping out everyone, the villagers became closer. On my 16th birthday, Seneca came to the Seam searching for a pleasure slave. When he came to out house, I believed we were all safe. I was stupid." I laughed bitterly. "He chose me, and threatened to take Prim if I refused. What could I do? I would sooner die before I did such a thing to my family. I agreed, and left with him. My father was trying to hold himself together while my sisters were crying and screaming for me to stay." I felt the tears build in my eyes but I refused to shed them.

"The village was outraged. They saw me as the glue that brought them together. Made them a family. A girl that would do anything for her family. But they knew they could do nothing to help me." I sighed sadly. "He stole my innocence, and he beat me, he called me the worst names he could think of. And i knew he was only trying to hurt me, but after you hear something EVERY NIGHT for so long, you start to believe it." I looked down, after seeing the sadness on their faces, but thankfully, no sign of pity.

"After a while I stopped speaking, reacting... trying. I failed to see a reason to live. Then some bandits came into my life." I flashed them all a small, almost smile. "And they saved me." I finished.

They all smiled at me.

_**That night my nightmare changed. in the end, I wasn't the only one that died. There was a figure, who's face I couldn't identify. Until the blade entered his throat, and I screamed as I realized who it was.**_

_**Peeta.**_

_**He fell onto a pile of bodies. I screamed even louder.**_

_**Finnick.**_

_**Gale.**_

_**Thresh.**_

_**Jo.**_

_**Prim.**_

_**Rue.**_

_**Father.**_

_**I screamed until I felt the blade enter my chest, And I fell onto the pile.**_

I woke up screaming.

The others rushed into the room but I couldn't stop screaming. All i could see when ever I closed my eyes, was all of their faces, pale, and covered in blood.

I felt strong arms come around me. I was pulled against a muscular chest. I continued to scream, until I smelt it.

Cinnamon.

Peeta.

Safe.

My screaming turned to small cries, then yelps, then small wimpers, until I was breathing heavily and felt my eyelids droop. I started to fall asleep, with a few parting thoughts.

I can never be safe. And now, because of me, Neither can any of them.


	6. With My Life

**_Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but my computer hasn't been working right for a long time so I couldn't. But I felt so bad that I wrote this chapter in one night and I will try to type up a bunch so I can update regularly. Enjoy!_**

* * *

I woke in the morning with my eyes sore and my skull aching. But I was calm, because I was surrounded by the scent of cinnamon, while wrapped in strong, protective arms.

Slowly I began to remember last night, and my dream. HE is still out to get me. And that put not only me in danger, but everyone I care about.

Prim.

Rue.

Father.

Jo.

Thresh.

Gale.

Finnick.

Peeta.

_Peeta_. He makes me feel safe, even if I am still affraid. I trust him. I trust all of them. But there is something between Peeta and I that I have never felt before. I feel something for him, that is different from the others. Stronger. I just don't understand _what_ it is yet. But I will find out.

I felt Peeta begin to stir behind me. He's waking up. I was getting a little nervous. What must he think of me now?

I felt the arms around me tighten.

"How are you feeling?" Peeta asked, his voice hoarse.

"I am well, Thank you." I answered him, my voice cracking a little. I felt him smile into the side of my neck and shivered.

"You are welcome, m'lady" He teased me, for my formal answer. I couldn't help chuckling at him.

"I need to prepare our meal." I told him. I don't want to leave is comforting embrace, but I have to. Though it is quite difficult because he refuses to loosen his hold on me. Not that I mind. "So I need you to let me up."

"Mmmmmm..." He pretended to contemplate whether or not he would allow me to go. "No, thank you."

"Excuse me?" I felt him chuckle."Peeta I need to make our breakfast." I told him sternly, though I was trying to contain my laughter.

"Nope." He answered me, popping the 'P'. "I'm going to keep you here forever." I loved the sound of that. I wonder why.

"I'll allow that." I answered with a smile. He rose so that the upper half of his body was over me. He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Really? You'll _ALLOW_ it? I wasn't asking permission, Lady Everdeen." He smiled mischievously at me.

"You are such a child, Mr. Mellark." I responded with a fond smile.

"And you love it!" He replied confidently, puffing out his chest.

I laughed as i pushed his chest. He allowed me to rise, though I know he could have stopped me. I got up and put on my belt and boots, before heading outside to start cooking. Peeta went to his newly built tent.

Everyone began waking up and coming out for their food, just as I was finished cooking. I was pretty comfortable with the gang after yesterday and last night. Though not completely. But I decided to put the effort into trying to be more comfortable around them.

I greeted each of them when I gave them their food, and they replied in kind though they were slightly surprised I was continuing with using my voice. It was raspy from disuse, but was getting much better.

The only person who isn't up yet is Jo, so I decided to wake her up myself. After everyone was seated I walked into Jo's tent to see her still asleep. I smiled mischievously as an idea came to me. I quietly walked over to her cot, before gently stepping onto it. Then I jumped up and began bouncing as I yelled at her to wake up.

"Come on, Brainless! Time to eat! Let's gooooooo!" She turned towards me and looked ready to cut off my head. I barely heard the others come to see what was going on, then begin chuckling at the sight of us.

I jumped one final time then landed on her stomach, careful not to hurt her. She looked at me, shocked. I smiled at her innocently before getting off of her and walking past the boys, towards the fire pit.

I turned back towards them to see them all staring at me in shock, with their mouths wide open.

"You may want to close your mouths before you catch bugs." I said, smiling sweetly.

They all came to their senses and came to eat.

After a while of talking, and getting more comfortable with each other, I told them about what has been bothering me from the minute they found me.

"What will happen to my family?" I asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Peeta, frowning as he reached for my hand, which I gladly gave him.

"Well _he_ wont let me go that easily. If I'm not there, wont he go after my family? I can't let them be hurt because of me. I can't lose them." I told them firmly, ignoring the tears in my eyes that I refused to let fall.

"Don't worry, Little wisp." Peeta said in a soothing voice, using his nickname for me. He rubbed my back with the hand that was not holding my hand. I took a deep breath. "Thresh and I will travel to The Seam, and check on your family. If they are there and well then we will try and bring them back with us. That's it. Relax." He told me as I slowly calmed down. I looked up at the others. Thresh nodded at me.

"I owe you this, for taking care of my sister, and showing her love." He said strongly. I nodded to him, to show my appreciation. I looked at Jo, who was seated next to him.

"Well I guess the rest of us are stuck here with you, building some more tents." She said acting put out, but I knew she was reassuring me in her own way. The others nodded with her.

"When will this happen?" I asked Peeta.

"Tomorrow. That will give us the day to plan and pack. Sound good?" He asked the group, looking at each and every one of them to make sure they were all okay with it. They all her.

I smiled a little, before I remembered the rest of my fear. I quickly grasped Peeta's arm, turning his attention to me. His face quickly melted into a concerned expression when he saw the panic on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked me gently.

I looked down as I answered."I don't want any of you to be hurt because of me. HE could hurt you. What if they are there, waiting for you? What if they follow you back? What if they steal you? What if-" I had looked up at him as I was talking and began gently covered my mouth with his hand.

He slowly wrapped his arms around me as he hushed me. I saw the others looking at me concerned. "Relax, Little wisp. We have been on our own for a long time. We know how to protect ourselves, and others. Everything will be fine." He tried to sooth me fears, but I was still scared.

"You are all in danger because of me! I don't want any of you hurt! I should be dead! I shouldn't put you all in harms way! I'm not worth _anything_! Least of all your lives! I-" Peeta grasped my face gently but firmly.

"Don't speak of yourself that way! You are a part of this gang. And you are important to us. This is a family. And family protects each other. Don't let what that wretched excuse of a man did to you make you think of yourself that way. He was wrong! You are not worthless! Whose opinion matters more? His or ours? PLEASE believe us! PLEASE! We will never let him hurt you again. And we are doing this because we want wont get hurt. We can handle out own. Please just relax. Trust us." He pleaded with me. He seemed so desperate for my trust. His blue eyes filled with sadness and desperation. I looked at the others to see them looking at me the same way. And it was then that I knew.

"I do trust you. With my life." They seemed to relax at my words, and Peeta let out a breath of relief.

I didn't feel safe yet. Not because I didn't trust them. But because I knew my life, and the lives of everyone I love, are in danger every second I am on the run from _him_. But I do trust them. And I know that one day, I will be safe, because of them.

* * *

**_Some people have asked me about why Peeta calls Katniss "Little wisp". It's because when they found her she was all skin and bone and extremely small. The definition of 'wisp' is: A small thin or twisted bunch, piece, or amount of something. "Little wisp' was the first thing Peeta thought of when he saw Katniss, and it was what he called her before he knew her name. Though she has grown and gained some weight since they found her, the nickname stuck with Peeta. I read this nickname in a different fanfiction and it stuck with me. Also I know she has said Seneca's name before, but she is still sensitive and _****_fragile when it comes to him._****_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter._**


End file.
